


Gone to Hell

by Unfeathered



Series: Hard Decisions [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The TARDIS gets pulled off course to Sunnydale again.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Hard Decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752205
Kudos: 2





	Gone to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/117977.html) on 10 July 2008 for the prompt: _jack/ten in sunnydale. Jack calls the hellmouth a rift._

"Oh, you'll like this," the Doctor said excitedly, when he realised where they'd landed.

Jack gazed in awe at the data on the TARDIS screen. " _Massive_ disturbances. Spatial, temporal, geological – and some strange readings I can't make sense of." He laughed. "Well, whaddya know, we've found ourselves another Rift!"

"It's not a Rift, it's a Hellmouth," the Doctor corrected him as he crossed to the door and flung it open to reveal… a hole in the middle of an expanse of desert. He frowned. "Well… it _was_ a Hellmouth. It seems to have. Gone."

Jack joined him and peered out past his shoulder. "Gone?"

"Its destruction must be what pulled us off course!" The Doctor looked disappointed. "There used to be a town here! With a Hellgod. And vampires and demons. Very exciting!"

Jack gazed out at the desert. "Not very exciting now. Come on, let's find somewhere that is!"


End file.
